


Beloved

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Fatalistic Fortunes [2]
Category: Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Non Consensual, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one else would ever be granted this particular privilege.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved

* * *

  
  **Prompt: Blackout / Optimus Prime / beloved**  

* * *

He didn't mind the table scraps.

Oh, he knew what the others called him. Megatron's Hound. Name dredged up from that filthy, drooling Earth creature that was said to display loyalty to only one master, to follow their every whim, eat from their hand, roll over and play dead at will...

But really, it wasn't all that bad a place to be. That loyalty afforded him rank, certain privileges, and an image that others quelled before.

And, as he said, he didn't mind the table scraps... No one else would ever be granted  _this_  particular privilege.

Fans whirred as he took in the scent of hot oil and metal, spilled Energon. He trailed the tips of his claws across the blue chassis–paint faded and scraped–over the open chest. The light of a spark still lingered there. He liked to cup his hands around it, feel the tiniest pulse of energy against his plating.

It wouldn't be long now, he knew. Not long at all, until the energy faded completely. Until the blue optics extinguished.

But he would take what he could in the interim. And, perhaps Megatron would allow him to keep the protoform...

He inched closer, rested his forehead against the other's, pressed his fanged mouth to the cheek, glossa protruding to touch it lightly, leaving a smear of lubricant. He thought he felt the mech twitch and ran a hand through the open chest once more, claws raking along the spark chamber.

"Soon," he said. "You'll be all mine soon enough."

 


End file.
